Nowadays, many vehicles come equipped with global positioning system (GPS) devices that help drivers to navigate roads to various locations. Moreover, many drivers use other mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) that have GPS devices therein to help the drivers navigate roads. These GPS devices may provide location information and use maps for navigation purposes. As GPS devices have become more prevalent, the different uses for their location information have come to light. In some instances, the danger level of different routes is determined by combining location information and accident history information. Although some entities may find the danger level of certain routes useful and interesting, such information alone might not relate to the amount of risk a driver assumes traveling a particular route, or the cost to insure a driver while traveling a particular route. Therefore, there remains a desire for methods and systems that may determine the risk level of the roads drivers travel and a cost of insurance for traveling those roads.
Additionally, it is difficult to use the location information to determine the cost of insurance per a route traveled when the location information merely includes GPS coordinates. Insurance providers may find determining the cost of insurance per a route particularly important. When a driver (or insurance policy holder of the vehicle) travels one route compared to another route, the driver may be assuming more risk due to different conditions along the route they chose to travel. The insurance provider may wish to determine the cost of insurance for traveling a particular route in order to properly cover and insure a driver based on the risk they are exposed to while traveling the particular route. Currently, policyholders pay for or purchase insurance based on their driving history, individual characteristic, location, and amount of travel. There is a desire for methods and systems that facilitate a map that identifies and determines the risks along routes traveled during a trip, the amount of insurance coverage needed for the trip, and the cost of insurance based on the risks faced along the roads traveled during the trip.